1. Field
This application relates generally to communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to synchronizing bearer context.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. In a typical network, an access terminal (e.g., a cell phone) connects to the network via an access point whereby traffic flows between the access terminal and a desired endpoint (e.g., a server or a phone) through various network nodes. To facilitate this traffic flow, the network establishes one or more bearers that provide the quality of service (QoS) to be used for the traffic flow. Accordingly, once a bearer is established, the access terminal and the network each maintain bearer context for the bearer. This bearer context includes information that may be used, for example, in conjunction with identifying and processing packets of a given traffic flow. Specifically, the bear context includes a bearer identifier, packet filter information, and QoS information.
In some cases the network sets up a bearer in response to an access terminal-initiated resource request. For example, when a user initiates a call with an access terminal, the access terminal may send a message to the network requesting the network to set up resources for the call. In response, the network may establish a bearer for the traffic flow for this call. Once the access terminal no longer needs the resource (e.g., the user ends the call), the access terminal sends a resource release request to the network. The network may then deactivate the bearer whereupon the bearer context status (e.g., deactivated status) is synchronized between the network and the access terminal.
In some cases, however, the network may not receive the resource release request from the access terminal. For example, the access terminal may have temporarily moved out of the coverage area of the network. As a result, the bearer context maintained by the access terminal and the network may not be properly synchronized under these conditions. For example, the network will not know that these resources should be released.